


Sun, Sea and Vows

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: What are the chances [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Wedding, carribean island, what are the chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they elope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Sea and Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vallyjean22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallyjean22/gifts).



> This is for a lot of you guys who wanted the wedding but also for Vallyjean22 who gave a lot of prompts for this piece.

“Tai. Oh my, god! Hi!” Is the first thing Tai hears as he steps through the ornate doorway leading from the hotel lobby to the bar/restaurant. His eyes scan the posh- decorated room and fall on his former room-mate—still yelling his name giddily. 

 

Every member of the exclusive wedding party which consists of approximately 20 guests are congregated together around the bar or seated in plush booths sipping on complimentary mimosas with unrestricted access to the breakfast buffet.

 

Kurt breaks away from the small circle of family he’s with and heads towards Tai at a dead-run. He’s wearing a pale blue tank top which accentuates his biceps wonderfully, cream Capri-shorts that cling to his ass and a pair of waterproof sandals, with a pair of shades sitting on his head amongst his sun-tipped, shiny hair—he looks amazing.

 

Tai puts his carry-on down by his feet and accepts Kurt’s on-coming hug with his arms held out wide. “It’s so good to see you again” Kurt says when he gets to him.

 

Tai is still _Tai,_ with his dark, straight hair swept back and sideways, his boyishly handsome face and his low-key nerdy fashion. His face is warm and familiar and it brings back a flood of fond memories. 

 

“Ditto” Tai replies and gives his famous shy shrug and an awkward smile. Kurt hugs him again, squeezing his arms.

 

They’ve been Skype-ing ever since Tai moved out and away last year and always update each other on their lives over text message more often than not. Of course, Tai also came to see Kurt’s opening night, but that was only a quick 24 hour visit because of work engagements. They’ve never had the chance to properly see each other and catch up like they have now.   

 

“Thank you so much, for coming out here to join us. It means so much to both of us.” Kurt mumbles into Tai’s shoulder just before he’s pulled back and away from his old friend.

 

“It really does.” A new voice says, “thank you and welcome. Nice to see you again, bud.” Blaine says as he nudges Kurt out of the way and embraces an embarrassed and a little shocked-looking Tai. Kurt steps back, shaking his head fondly.

 

Blaine is dressed rather similarly to Kurt in a pair of khaki shorts riding low on his slim hips, with his brightly colored Wayfarers tucked into the belt-loop of his shorts, and a black tank top stretched deliciously over his broad chest.

 

Tai is not surprised to find Blaine barefooted and glances around to find a pair of discarded sandals by a nearby table—it’s just a _Blaine_ thing. At least the carpet is clean and oh-so soft.

 

“Thank _you_ , guys” Tai mumbles, when Blaine lets him go. “You paid for me to be here. I’m honored. It’s good to see you too, Blaine.”

 

Blaine pats him on the back good heartedly, smiling from ear to ear and Kurt melts a little at the thought of how important it was for Blaine to make genuine friends like he and Tai back in the beginning.

 

“We wouldn’t have it any other way” Blaine tells him earnestly and pulls Kurt close to his side—who’s also nodding and grinning happily. “Are you all checked in? How’s your room- is it okay?”

 

“Are you kidding?” Tai almost bellows— it’s probably the loudest anyone has ever heard him. “This hotel room is way nicer and probably bigger than where I live now” he laughs incredulously.

 

It’s not hard to believe, Tai. This hotel was specifically built for special, intimate occasions like this—every room has been created, decorated and furnished with a modern- temporary feel but with small traditional Caribbean touches. Each room, single, double, or family is luxury and can’t be upgraded to anything better. They’re each fitted with walk-in closets, small dining and lounge areas, en-suites fitted with rainfall showers and hot-tubs and the balconies have views that you could only dream about.

 

It’s almost out of this world.

 

“Um, you two look great,” Tai mumbles, resettling his bag back on his shoulder. His cheeks are flushed and even Blaine can’t resist grinning at him like a toddler—Kurt has told him all about Tai and his adorable shyness.   

 

Kurt and Blaine have been here on the island for a little over a week by themselves before their guests began to join them this morning on time for tomorrow’s ceremony.

They’ve used half the time to finalize every last detail and finish off the wedding preparation, and the other half they’ve used simply for relaxing—sunbathing, swimming, soaking up every available intimate moment with each other.

 

They both look happy and healthy with natural glowing tans and soft, clear skin—probably from a number of luxury skin treatments they’ve received from the hotel’s adjoining 5-Star Spa resort. 

 

“Oh, thanks” Kurt says, shrugging his shoulders in a friendly manner and waving his hand. 

 

At one point, a compliment like that would have Kurt blushing and trying to disagree but now after months of being gawked and screamed at by adoring fans, and having Blaine constantly tell him how beautiful he is, he’s able to accept it confidently. His newfound confidence and how comfortable he is in his own skin suits him exceptionally well.

 

The tip of Kurt’s nose is a little red and the pads of his shoulders that peek out from his tank top have a faint rosy blush on them—Kurt had never been that great exposed to the sun—but he still looks great. And Blaine, well he’s just the image of a Greek god—all buff and golden skinned.

 

“The hotel is just fabulous” Kurt says, “We’ve been spoiled, and the beach- oh and the ocean is just _gorgeous_ to swim in. And the staff have been a dream too. We’ve hardly lifted a finger.”

 

Tai can tell how happy Kurt is by the way he talks with his hands and his face takes on a million expressions all at once. It’s refreshing for him to see his old buddy this way and not guarded and defensive like he used to be. He knows that Blaine is the reason for the change in Kurt—as well as Kurt’s well deserved rise to stardom— and when Tai glances over at Blaine, the reverent, dazey-look in his eyes as he watches Kurt lovingly and longingly, is enough for Tai to know how good the pair are for each other. 

 

A few months prior, while back at home, they’d made a mutual, conscious decision to hire a discreet team of wedding co-ordinators, able to find them an exclusive Island with access to a small hotel—big enough for a wedding and party—but small enough that it would only be them there at the time.

 

Luckily they had succeeded and had not regretted the decision.

 

The small but very luxurious hotel has its own private beach where the ceremony will be held tomorrow afternoon under a canapé decorated with flowers—right beside a a rather spacious marquee where the reception will continue afterwards and the guests can party on into the night with the sounds of the rippling water beside them.

 

There is only one way in and out of the Island and security is very tight. Confidentiality is a key factor here and all staff are constantly reminded of it, as well as having to sign specific contracts before they begun working for the company. It’s even illegal for paparazzi—or anybody unauthorized to take pictures here for a profited cause, and trespassers are strictly prohibited. It’s safe to say that they’ll be well looked after here with very little concern for unwanted guests.

 

Kurt obviously had to disclose this sensitive information to a number of people at the theater including a handful of his close colleagues—in order to get the time off and have his understudy replace him. To his delight and much needed relief everybody had taken the news wonderfully and offered their heartfelt well wishes along with promises to keep quiet. 

 

Everybody who they had told about the wedding and their plans for it had initially loved the idea and had shared their joy of being swept off somewhere private, hot and peaceful for a few days.

 

Isabelle, on the other hand, had other things to say. “But a party” she’d practically wept one day, while visiting the couple at their home. “A big, huge, glamorous party is what you need. You can vay-cay in paradise anytime. Just let the world know now” she’d whined. “You’re on Broadway and everybody loves you” she’s said with a stern point at Kurt, “and everybody knows you’re with someone since you let it slip on TV” she’d glared at Blaine. “Screw them all. Just have a beautiful New York wedding and let me plan it!” She’d insisted, her eyes wide, smile too bright and imploring.   

 

That had been then, but with just a few glasses of wine and some gentle words, Isabelle had eventually been swayed and was already picking out her swimsuits to pack.

 

“This place is beautiful” Tai says, looking around, “I can’t wait to see you guys share your vows tomorrow. Who’d have thought, huh?”  

 

Kurt smiles at him and looks at Blaine who grins mischievously and says “actually the term we like to use is ‘what are the chances?’” he throws in a wink for good measure and they all chuckle knowingly.  

 

“Come say hi to my dad and Carole and meet Blaine’s parents.” Kurt says excitedly, taking Tai’s hand and pulls him into the direction of where their families are gathering around a large oval table. “Get your mimosa too, they’re to _die_ for.”

 

Blaine chuckles’, watching them walk away and strolls over to the bar where a selected few of his and Kurt’s management and PR teams are lingering on their phones and tablets.

 

“I’m not paying for you to work, you’re here to enjoy yourselves” he cajoles, pointing at them teasingly.

 

They all look up and roll their eyes at him fondly. One of them calls out “excuse us, Mr Superstar, but _we’ve_ got to make sure you’ve got work to get back to once you’re married.”

 

“Yeah, yeah” Blaine drawls, nudging at them with his shoulder and elbows.

 

A tall, well built man lowers his phone from his face and says “and _somebody’s_ minder has got to keep checking social media to make sure we don’t get any unwanted visitors. I got eyes all over this place.”

 

A lady with a high ponytail and defined cheekbones pipes up “yeah and this obliging _publicist_ right here has gotta make sure that every story stays the same and necessary statements are set up just in case.”

 

Blaine waves them all off with a sweep of his hand and a bark of laughter. “Well, whatever you’re doing just make use of the free bar will ya? Enjoy yourselves.” 

 

They all grumble something at him but its fun and light hearted. It’s clear that there is a high level of respect between Blaine and Kurt and their teams, and the couple know that they could never have pulled this off without them—and they’ll be forever grateful for that.

 

Blaine gets to the table where Tai is busy talking to Burt Hummel and Kurt is deep in conversation with both Carole and Blaine’s mother, Pam Anderson. Finn is lingering around the buffet table—he has been ever since he arrived—and Isabelle is outside on the patio, lounging on a double sun-bed with her husband, a cocktail in her hand and a book in his.

 

Blaine’s older brother, Cooper (also a well known actor) is beside them on his own bed and looks like he’s talking Isabelle’s ear off—probably about a modelling shoot or something of that nature that he’s trying to score off of her.

 

“Ok there, son?” Blaine’s father, Brian Anderson asks as Blaine slides into the booth beside him.

 

Blaine looks at him and nods, reaching for his drink that he’d left there earlier. “Sure, just glad to have everyone here, you know. It means a lot.”

 

“We wouldn’t miss your wedding, son” Brian says a little stoically, picking up his cup of earl grey tea.

 

Brian Anderson is a man of very little emotion and fewer words. He isn’t unkind or mean, but he was brought up in a Catholic household with traditions and values—some that he finds hard to let go of at times. All things aside, he’s happy for his son and he seems to like Kurt, and that’s all that matters—because trying to get anything else out of him would be like getting blood out of a stone.

 

On the other hand, his wife, Pam, is very similar to him in personality but she’s just a little more outgoing and easier to talk to. They are a couple who married young and put their kids into boarding school so that they could continue with their careers and still have a slice of the kid-free life. They’re nice people and have been good parents to both Cooper and Blaine but they show it with money rather than feelings. They are the type of parents who are reared from wealth and believe that once a child is 18 they are able to maintain their own fiancés and future and don’t need the stability of their parents anymore.

 

They were both very supportive of both Blaine and Cooper’s careers in performing and acting—mainly because of their similar career paths themselves— but after helping them with only words and financial assistance, that’s where it ends. They tend to not be available for a quick catch-up phone call or an impromptu visit just for a hug and some bonding time with their son.

 

Before flying out to the island for the wedding Mr and Mrs Anderson had came to New York for just one evening, to meet their son and future son in-law for dinner. They’d been polite to Kurt and had appeared happy to meet him and had expressed their excitement for some sun and white sand and a turquoise ocean—but that had pretty much been it for the wedding talk.

 

“I know, dad” Blaine nods, smiling shortly and looking at him in a secretive way that only Kurt can detect.

 

On cue, Kurt catches his eye from across the table and a silent message is passed between them. Blaine answers it with a simple, loving smile and a kiss that he blows directly to Kurt.

 

Beside him, his father shifts and stares down into his teacup and both Kurt and Blaine grin in a self-aggrandizing way.

 

*

 

Later that afternoon, as the blazing sun begins to lower towards the azure water, an early dinner is served out on the patio for the wedding party.

 

Toasts are made as champagne is poured and platters of freshly caught and prepared seafood are served with side dishes of salad and potatoes.

 

Finn takes a photo of Kurt holding Blaine’s hand, whispering something into his ear while their guests enjoy their meal with some light, tropical music filtering through the outdoor speakers.

 

Kurt’s manager takes that opportunity to pop up behind Finn and prompts a gentle reminder to him and to all guests to keep off and away from social media. They obviously don’t want any pictures shared but are more than happy to have snapshots of memories of their special day and time away.

 

Desert is served in the form of mini puddings with fruit and chocolate fillings and a berry compote and then coffee is offered or a small night cap.

 

As the night grows darker and the time later the first of the guests start to bid their goodnights followed by another and then another, until eventually only Kurt, Blaine and Cooper are left, now sitting by the outside bar finishing the last of their drinks.

 

Cooper finishes his drink and slides off of his stool, “you coming, squirt?” he says, turning to Blaine.

 

The plan had been for Blaine to spend the night before the wedding in his brother’s room where his suit is waiting for him to get dressed tomorrow. Kurt is going to stay in the room where they’ve both been sleeping for the past week, where he’ll get ready, and after the ceremony they’ll move into their glamorous honeymoon suite—where they’ll stay for another week or so of married bliss.

 

Only now, Blaine seems a little reluctant to follow the plan and leave his fiancé. He looks over at Kurt helplessly.

 

Kurt’s eyes are dancing under the glow of the fire lamps stood by the edge of the bar, his pale skin soaked in amber light. He looks so lovely. They’re both complimenting each other tonight with light short sleeved button-downs and linen pants.

 

“Are you sure about that tradition thing? Does it really matter, baby?” Blaine pleads with Kurt, unfortunately to Cooper’s delight.

 

“Oh, come on. You big sap, you’ll marry him tomorrow. It’s just one night.” Cooper yells humorously as he starts to persistently tug on Blaine’s arm.

 

Kurt giggles at the distressed look on Blaine’s face and pulls his irritating, older brother away from him. “Coop, just give us a moment alone, okay? I’ll send him up to your room later,” Kurt says sweetly and takes Blaine’s hand.

 

Blaine’s grin is that of a child’s who has gotten away with something he shouldn’t have.

 

Cooper and Kurt get on like a house on fire, which for Blaine, is both a great and a not-so great thing. Cooper can be compared to an insolent child at times with his buoyant arrogance and overly-confident charm, but Kurt seems to be able to tolerate him, and can often tame his over the top ways—a lot better than what Blaine can manage at times. It’s no secret that Blaine often finds it hard to mask his jealousy when Kurt and his _own_ brother are together—though there’s absolutely nothing to suggest he has anything to be worried about, it’s just his nature and his job to be possessive of Kurt.  

 

Cooper grins knowingly and shakes his head. “Love birds” he murmurs while backing away towards the door leading back inside. “No funny business before you’re married” he jabs a finger at them seriously before winking and disappearing through the door.  

 

Once alone, apart from the bar tender who is currently across the patio wiping down tables and collecting empty glasses; Kurt pulls Blaine over to a loveseat which is situated by the balcony, looking out over the beach.

 

They hold hands and sit pressed up close in a comfortable silence for a while—this being one of Kurt’s tactics to get his fiancé calmed down enough to go to bed and have a good night’s sleep.

 

Eventually Blaine pulls Kurt’s hand up to his mouth and kisses each of his knuckles. Kurt watches him, smiling, eyes shining in the pale moonlight.

 

“You ok?” Blaine asks against Kurt’s skin. Kurt nods, smiling and slides down in the seat to lean his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “You ready for tomorrow?” Kurt nods again, his fingers dancing up and down Blaine’s inner thigh.

 

“Tomorrow is going to be amazing” Kurt whispers, walking his fingers up Blaine’s stomach towards his chest. “I can’t wait.” Surprisingly, he’s not even nervous or stressed—he’s just _ready_.

 

“Me neither” Blaine breathes. He captures Kurt’s hand and kisses that one too. “I don’t want to leave you tonight. I don’t think I can bare it. Can’t we start our own tradition?” He asks and his voice is so tender that Kurt’s heart leaps in his chest.

 

Truth is, Kurt can’t remember the last time he and Blaine had spent a night apart. In a few weeks time, Blaine will be away promoting a new movie and Kurt could just shiver at the thought of not being with his then- _husband_ for an elongated amount of time, 

 

“Why not, huh?” Kurt says finally, his resolve breaking. Honestly, he knows he can rarely deny Blaine anything. Not when Blaine has already given him so much than he can ever explain or thank him for. He cuddles further into Blaine’s side and wraps his arm around his slim waist. “We’ve done everything else by our own rules, why not one more? Only you have to promise you’ll still get ready in Cooper’s room and we’ll meet again at the altar?”

 

Blaine lifts Kurt’s head gently from his shoulder and kisses him soundly. “Thank you, I love you so much. And yes, I promise.” He breathes against Kurt’s lips and then kisses him again.

 

“We better hide from Cooper, he’ll come a’knockin’” Kurt teases when they stand from the chair and slowly start to stroll hand in hand back towards the hotel.

 

“We’ll claim ignorance” Blaine shrugs, smiling.

 

“We’ll be talked about.”

 

“Aren’t we always?”

 

When they get to the elevator Kurt presses the call button and leans against the wall, tugging Blaine by his shirt collar to lean into him, pressed against his chest. “Will we hide under the sheets?”

 

The elevator arrives and they step inside. Blaine crowds Kurt up against the mirrored back wall after pushing their floor-level button.

 

“Oh, I think I can suggest something much more interesting that just _hiding_ under the sheets” he whispers against Kurt’s jaw, and the doors close to the sounds of Kurt giggling.

 

*

 

True to his word, Blaine meets Kurt the next day at the altar around 3pm—a space created underneath a floral archway angled towards a small collection of fabric-draped chairs on the white sand, just a few feet away from the cerulean ocean.

 

Dressed in light chinos, white shirts, a silky bow-tie for Blaine and a matching tie for Kurt, they exchange beautiful, teary vows and after a less-than chaste kiss they surprise the congregation by stripping off of their clothes to reveal matching ‘Mr and Mr’ swimming shorts and gallivant off into the ocean hand in hand.

 

Finn joins them almost right away, followed by Cooper and then suddenly the whole wedding party are splashing and laughing and dancing in the warm, clear water.

 

They’d decided to forgo exchanging rings—deciding that they’d rather pick them together and show them off proudly when more people know about them. As a placeholder Blaine had given Kurt a makeshift ring entirely made up of gum wrappers. Kurt had laughed until he cried and decided to keep it safe back in New York while they were away.

 

The newly _married_ couple meet again around a couple hours later after official-exclusive photos have been taken and congratulations have been offered. A hog-roast has been set up along with a Tiki-bar and a steel-pan band is already starting the night off in the marquee playing some upbeat familiar songs.

 

With Kurt’s hand on the knife and Blaine’s hand on top of his, they cut their elegant four-tiered wedding cake and Kurt ducks when Blaine tries to smash a piece into his mouth.

 

They come together in the middle of the dance floor, held tight in each other’s arms, swaying softly to the steel-drums’ instrumental, lovely-lilting interpretation of Johnny Mathis’s ‘Chances Are’. Soon they’re surrounded by their parents and Isabelle and her husband and Cooper has a hold of a bewildered publicist, swinging her around the floor.

 

The last time they meet again that day is late at night, just a few minutes away from midnight, when today will become tomorrow and their wedding day a memory. Blaine leans against the wall opposite his and Kurt’s room and smiles when he sees Kurt come tip-toe-ing around the corner—trying not to be seen.

 

Later, they lie in bed in their newly acquired honeymoon suite, naked and flushed, sated and glorious, arms and legs tangled around each other as if they’re one. In a way, they _are_ now.

 

“Happy?” Kurt murmurs against Blaine’s sweat coated chest, flicking a nipple with his tongue.

 

Blaine rumbles a deep groan and twists blissfully in the damp, rumpled sheets. “You’re kidding right? I’m ecstatic. You’ve made me the happiest man alive today. Happier than the day you agreed on this journey of chances with me.”

 

Kurt smiles against Blaine’s skin, and shivers at the feel of Blaine’s hand roaming down his bare back to cup his ass cheek gently. “Mm, and what a journey it’s been” he sighs contentedly. Blaine’s arm around him pulls him even tighter and they a lie in a replete hush for a short while.

 

The door to their balcony is ajar and sounds of music and laughter carry upwards from down on the beach—from their wedding party that they snuck out of about an hour ago. They’ve no intention of going back now; they know that everybody will enjoy the rest of the night without them perfectly fine, and probably won’t be expecting them back anyway.

 

In the morning everyone will meet for breakfast and share their stories from the night before. Afterwards, some will swim and sunbathe or make use of the spa resort. Some may continue drinking again—and why the hell not.

 

But Kurt can’t see himself or Blaine moving much further from where they are now. Thinking about the distant future, Kurt can’t picture himself being very far from his new _husband_ at all. The thought settles warm and comfortable in the pit of his stomach, sending butterflies all the way up to his throat and down to his toes.

 

“I can’t wait to embark on a new chance with you, Mr Anderson-Hummel” Blaine says after some time. The sound of Kurt’s new name on Blaine’s lips sends arousal spiking through Kurt’s belly and groin like a firework. He can’t wait to share that name with the world.

 

“And what new chance would that be, Mr Hummel-Anderson? I thought we were done with all that?” Kurt quips fondly.

 

“I’d like to give it a new name” Blaine says and Kurt can hear the smile in his voice. “I’d like to call it a prospect.” Blaine’s voice is low and gravelly, slightly slurred. A lot of alcohol has been consumed today but they’re surprisingly not drunk, just appropriately merry.

 

“Okaayy—” Kurt sings, waiting for Blaine to continue.

 

“And the prospect of being married to you for the rest of our lives, my dearest husband, is awesome. And I can’t wait for the world to know it.”

 

Kurt giggles and leans up to kiss Blaine on the lips, in which Blaine takes full advantage of and wraps his arms around Kurt’s back, rolls them over and initiates a round two.

 

 _It’s time,_ Kurt thinks. As Blaine hovers over his body, pressing soft, reverent kisses to his heart. He doesn’t know how or when, but he knows that it’s now time to share their love with everybody who wants to know about it.

 

Their _chance_ that turned into _destiny._   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all soooo much for your continued interest and support in this verse. I wouldn’t still be writing for it without you guys. Anybody who knows my writing and my stories well knows that I tend to try and keep each fic a little different if they have similar plots or scenes. So because I’ve already written a full wedding scene in another fic, I decided to create something a little different here—but I hope you all enjoyed it all the same! 
> 
> The song they danced to is ‘Chances Are’ by Johnny Mathis. I thought it was very fitting for them; the lyrics are below if you’d like to see if you agree.
> 
> Chances are, 'cause I wear that silly grin   
> the moment you come into view;  
> chances are you think that I'm in love with you.
> 
> Just because my composure sort-of slips  
> the moment that your lips meet mine,  
> chances are you think my heart's your Valentine.
> 
> In the magic of moonlight,  
> when I sigh "hold me close, dear"  
> chances are you believe   
> the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes.
> 
> Guess you feel you'll always be  
> the one and only one for me  
> and if you think you could,  
> well, chances are your chances are awfully good!
> 
> The chances are your chances are awfully good!


End file.
